some things never change
by etotheswan
Summary: Based on a prompt. "So SQ writers, I challenge you to write a fic in which, it's five years down the line, assuming CS and OQ are canon, in which Swan Queen gets to happen, but not in a conventional way." More specifics inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There was a prompt type thing that said this: **

**"Okay. So I saw this post about the fate of the show, assuming CS and OQ are endgame and how it would look like Henry being shuffled back and forth between his step father Hook (ow that hurt to say) and Emma and his other step father Robin and Regina and Replacement Henry and how this didn't look like a happy ending at all.**

**So SQ writers, I challenge you to write a fic in which, it's five years down the line, assuming CS and OQ are canon, in which Swan Queen gets to happen, but not in a conventional way.**

**Five years later, Regina is miserable because obviously Robin has no respect for her boundaries as we have seen and it's become like Leopold part 2, only this time, because she believes it's her soul mate, that she'll never have anything better.**

**On the other hand, Emma is miserable because Hook is an alcoholic who thinks rape jokes are funny. Nuff said. Maybe he even isn't faithful to her because lets face it, PIRATE.**

**So it's up to 17 year old Henry to get his moms out of their situations and he discovers what real happiness and what a real happy ending is, when his moms are together. Obviously with a Swan Queen endgame**

**Thoughts?" - from here: post/83146843224/okay-so-i-saw-this-post-about-the-fate-of-the**

**So, I said, heck yes, I will fic this. :)**

**Some Things Never Change**

"Ma, come on. It's not your weekend this week. It's Mom's. After five years of this back and forth stuff you still don't remember?"

Emma looks up at Henry towering over the kitchen table, holding his cell phone securely in one hand and his empty cereal bowl in the other. His voice is dark, his eyes smiling, but clearly he's irritated with her memory. "I'm sorry. I forgot," she says, a shrug of the shoulders and a lopsided smile following her words. "I was just looking forward to hanging out. Since Killian's out of town. Again."

"I know," Henry says before he plops down on the couch in the living room. "Where is he this time?"

"Somewhere off the coast of Greenland. I think. I don't really know." Their apartment in Storybrooke is bigger than it was at Mary Margaret and David's, but it's still small. Apparently a pirate's, scratch that, _fisherman's_ salary isn't as lucrative as Killian made it seem. Emma watches Henry prop his size 13 Nikes up on the coffee table from her position in the dining room. He's furiously texting someone and by the looks of the grin that follows the ding signaling a new text, it's probably his girlfriend, Alice. Emma shakes her head, looks back down at the newspaper in front of her and takes a deep breath. "You're leaving for college in less than 10 months. You know that, right?"

Henry laughs. "Oh, so you do know how to look at a calendar?"

"Very funny," Emma responds, rolling her eyes at her son in the process. "I just mean that soon you'll not have to do this back and forth thing."

"Ma," Henry breathes. "It's not the back and forth that bothers me. I've told you that."

Emma knows. She does. But it still is too weird to really talk about it and honestly, things aren't how she expected they would be, so it all just hurts too much. "I know," she answers him, even though he wasn't asking a question.

"I just thought…" his voice trails off and he looks at his mom. She turns her head to make eye contact with him, her eyes are shining and he knows that he doesn't have to finish his thought. She knows what he's going to say. Things should have been different and they're not and sometimes it's the only reason he's happy about packing up his rooms and getting the hell out of this town.

"So did I, kid," Emma says, a soft smile playing on her lips. "So did I."

* * *

"Mom?"

"I'm in here, Henry."

Henry rounds the corner of the study and sees his mom on the couch, her feet pulled up underneath her, a leatherbound book in her hands, a small tumbler filled with whiskey in front of her on the table. He knows what that means and of course it always seems to happen on his weekends with her. He still isn't super fond of Robin Hood and honestly doesn't know if he ever will be. He seems pushy and nosey and everything his mom hates. But five years later and they're still together. He remembers asking her one time why and her only response was that fairy dust is powerful. It still makes no sense, because _magic_ is _powerful_ and clearly she isn't with his ma. "Is everything okay?"

Regina's body stiffens slightly before she says, "Of course, dear. Everything's fine."

"You know I'm 18 now, right? Like, I can tell when you're lying."

"Just because you're your mother's son does not mean you have inherited her so-called superpower."

"Actually," Henry starts, his Swan lopsided smile showing, "I think it does mean that."

"Well, then, you got me," Regina finally concedes. She pulls her reading glasses from her face and pats the seat next to her. Henry takes a step, his tall, thin body moving towards the couch. When he sits down, the smell of spice and lavender hits regina and she can't help but think of Emma and autumn.

"What's going on, mom?" Henry asks, looking over his shoulder at Regina. She's aged since the curse broke, but not in a bad way. She still looks like his mom and more regal than ever, but her eyes are sad and dark. "You know you can tell me."

"I know," Regina says. She smiles as she reaches forward and places her hand on Henry's. "I can't believe you'll be leaving soon for college. I don't think I'm ready."

Henry laughs. "Is that what's wrong? You're worrying about _that_?" Just as he asks that question, the front door slams and the sound of young footsteps tromp through the house, followed by heavy boots and a loud clearing of the throat. Henry watches his mom's reaction, her eyes, her mouth, her jawline. It's becoming more and more clear to him that not everything is going smoothly at the mansion.

"Henry, laddie, how's it going?"

"Good," Henry answers, never pulling his eyes from his mom's face. She makes eye contact with him, purses her lips together and nods her head ever so slightly. Just enough to tell Henry they'll talk about it later. After a deep breath, Henry finally looks at Robin. "How's hunting going?"

"It's going well. Still no sign of a kill, but we'll get it."

Roland comes sprinting into the study, carrying a video game controller and a grin. "Henry, you have to come see this. I'm almost done with the game. You have to come check this out," he says, his little accent adorable and his dimples even more so. Henry laughs. Even he can't say no to the quickly growing Roland Hood.

"Okay, okay." Henry stands and then leans over to kiss his mom on the cheek. "I love you," he says against her skin and feels her cheeks when she smiles.

"I love you," she responds.

* * *

"Do you really think we should get him this?"

Emma looks up at Regina from across the dining room table at her apartment. They've been hanging out together more and more and tonight? Tonight was Regina's idea and it made Emma giddy like a schoolgirl. She smiles at the brunette finally. "Are you kidding me? He'll love it. He's been wanting that MacBook Pro computer for years. If we start saving now, we can do it."

"Emma, I could buy it now and put the tag on it and say it's from his moms, but isn't this too much for an 18 year old?"

"That's not the point, Regina," Emma says softly. "I know you can afford it. But I want to help. I want him to have something from _both_ of us."

Regina looks up at Emma, her green eyes pleading. "Okay," she says softly. Her breath catches in her throat when Emma flashes that megawatt smile she has and for the one millionth time, Regina kicks herself for not extinguishing the spark in her heart for the blonde. She thought it'd flicker and burn out when Robin and Roland moved in and as she watched Emma and Hook (no, _Killian_ - NO, Hook - he'll always be Hook in her mind) start with the courting and the moving in together.

"I'm glad you could come over and hang out today," Emma says over the soft music playing in the background. "I mean, I know we've come a long way and everything."

Regina smiles as she lifts an eyebrow. "We certainly have," she says with an air of confidence she saves only for Emma Swan.

"It's kind of nice, ya know."

A pain shoots through Regina's heart and she knows she needs to answer, but lately, being around Emma is so hard she can barely see straight. All she is reminded of is green pixie dust and lion tattoos and chains and Leopold. It makes her heart hurt and her hands ache.

"Hey," Emma's voice breaks through her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Emma asks.

Regina looks up at Emma, her eyes clearly have betrayed her. They're filled with tears and the tremble in her lip is a traitor, as well. "I'm fine, Emma," Regina says quietly. "Just going to miss Henry when it's time for him to go." It's a good save, but a part of her feels guilty for continuing to use missing Henry as the reason behind her pain.

Emma immediately stands up and goes to Regina's side of the table. She kneels down next to the brunette, the smell of apples - always so insanely strong - radiating off of her. "Regina, hey. Look at me," Emma says, placing a finger underneath Regina's chin and tugging the brunette's face towards her. When their eyes meet, Emma feels that familiar stirring in her chest and stomach that first manifested itself all those years ago. Those dark eyes and those red lips are there and honestly, she'll never understand how true loves work, because magic and feeling and being a mom shouldn't have led her to Killian. "You're going to be okay when he leaves," Emma finally says. "You have Robin and Roland. You'll be fine." It's a lie Emma has been telling herself since forever. Hopefully Regina believes it.

"I know," Regina finally says, the tears making their brave trek down her cheeks. "It's just scary."

"Tell me about it," Emma scoffs, her smile bright. "We have each other, you know?"

Regina feels her heart swell inside her chest at those words. "Do we?" she asks, softly, gently, almost inaudibly.

"Of course," Emma whispers. She feels that strange pull that she always feels when she's near Regina. She has played it off a million times as the pull of their magic, the attraction of light and dark, but lately, it's becoming harder and harder to ignore. "I'm not going anywhere," Emma finishes. "Ever."

Regina's hand seems to move of it's own accord as it reaches up to cup Emma's cheek. She moves the soft pad of her thumb along her cheekbone, feels the blonde lean into the touch, and then runs her fingers lightly down Emma's jawline. "You better not leave me," Regina says, her voice husky and thick with emotion.

Emma's skin burns from the touch, the kind of burn that feels good, that makes you want more. She opens her mouth to say something just as the door to the apartment swings open. "Jesus," Emma breathes as she shoots up and over towards Killian as he stumbles inside with his best friend Smee leading the way. "What the hell?

"Our fishing trip wasn't successful, Emma," Smee says. "Captain Hook here decided to drown his sorrows."

Emma helps get Killian over to the couch and then plops him down. He groans and then shouts, "Watch it, you two! I didn't drink the better part of a gallon of rum for you two to break a bone."

"Forgive me, Captain," Smee grovels.

Emma rakes her hands through her hair. "You're lucky Henry isn't here," she hisses. She tromps over to the kitchen and pours a glass of water and dumps out four aspirin into her hand. She makes her way back over to Killian, grabs his only hand and says, "Take these. And drink this. And then lay down."

He fights her a little, but eventually he's laying down, his hook laid across his chest, his boots up on the end of the couch. "Smee, thank Swan for you. And for me," he mumbles before he's out like a light.

"Smee, you can leave," Emma instructs. She's pointing at the door and it's evident that her composure is waning. "Now."

"Yes," he says before scurrying out of the apartment.

Emma is looking at the floor, standing in one spot, when she feels Regina's hand on the small of her back. She looks over her shoulder at the older woman. Her dark eyes are sad, pleading, and yet full of understanding. "The life of a pirate's wife for me," Emma says with a tone she rarely lets Regina hear. she feels Regina's fingers intertwine with her own and then the gentle squeeze before she speaks.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Emma leans in quick, without thinking and places her lips directly on Regina's full, red ones. The kiss is fast, chaste, but full of emotion and when Emma pulls back she sees those dark eyes lighten just a bit. "Tomorrow," Emma says quietly. When Regina smiles and turns to leave, she tugs at Emma's hand before letting it go.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I feel like I should probably list a couple Trigger Warnings. It's implied from the prompt that is listed in the first chapter that Killian is a drinker and that Robin is kind of not all he was cracked up to be. I do not like violence really, so honestly, I won't write Killian as a big, tough jerkface (even though I really don't like him). And the same for Robin. It's implied that things happen behind closed doors but beyond a simple description, I won't be going in to great detail. Okay? Okay. :)**

Chapter 2

When Regina enters the mansion, she can smell burnt toast coming from the kitchen. She makes her way through the foyer, leaving her purse and coat on the dining room table. "Henry?" she asks, seeing him fiddling with an upside down toaster and a butter knife. He has on a pair of plaid pajama pants and slippers with a white, ribbed tank top and it's all Regina can do to not shake her head at him for wanting to be like Emma so much. "What in the world are you doing?"

"This stupid toaster burned my toast and then it wouldn't pop it up, so I was trying to fix it." He huffs and sighs and groans before getting even more frustrated and slamming his fist onto the granite countertop. "I just wanted a piece of toast. Why can't I just make a frigging piece of toast in this house?"

Regina puts her hand over Henry's fist that is still clenched on the counter and then moves the butter knife away from him. "What's going on, dear?" she asks softly, trying to make eye contact with him. His hair is getting long again. So long that it's curling towards the nape of his neck and his bangs are pushed to the side, partly with a thin layer of perspiration. "This isn't about toast and you know it. You and your mother are the same way. Take it out on appliances when you're angry or upset."

He is angry and she is right, as always, so he smiles the tiniest bit before protesting with, "_Mom_, it burned my toast."

"Henry."

He finally finds it in himself to look down into his mother's eyes. They're so dark, yet so full of kindness and love that he sometimes forgets how much he hated her at one point in time. Yet there's a part that makes himself remember. Because it makes him cherish her even more. "I just don't understand all of this, mom," he says as he fights away tears. "I just don't get it."

"Get what, Henry?" Regina asks. "What do you mean?"

"You and Robin. Ma and Killian. I just don't get it." He pushes his hands through his hair, making parts of it stand straight on end. His muscles flex, his eyes start filling with tears, and he groans again. "I just don't like him. I've tried, mom. I've tried so hard. There's just something about him. I can't get past it."

"Honey," Regina says as she leads him over to the stools that sit at the center island. She sits him down and then positions herself onto a stool next to him. "You have to let this go."

"I can't," he says softly. "I still think it was supposed to end differently. I believe that it was supposed to end differently."

"Henry," Regina breathes. She knows what he means. This isn't the first time he's told her she should have ended up with Emma. And that first time? It came with a fit of angry tears and running away when he was 14 and finding him in the forest nearly frozen to death. It's hard to think about those 52 and a half hours and how if she did not have Emma's gentle touches and encouraging words and steadfast heart, she herself probably wouldn't still be here. "It's _unfortunately _just not the way it was meant to play out."

"You can't believe that," Henry says. He's looking at his hands, wondering if he'll ever discover that he has magic inside of him like his moms. He wants it sometimes. He wants to feel that special, that significant, that amazing. If only so he can make his future more enjoyable than this hell he's currently living. "You guys were meant for each other."

Regina has heard those words come out of his mouth on more than one occasion and it never gets any easier to hear them. "You still believe that?"

Henry turns his head and looks at his mom. He shrugs his shoulder and then lifts an eyebrow. "You can't tell me that you don't."

"Yes, dear, I can," Regina lies. "Because we aren't meant for each other. I'm with the person I'm supposed to be with."

"That fairy dust thing is shit, mom."

"Henry!" Regina hisses. "You watch your mouth!"

"Well! It is!" Henry yells. He actually yells at his mom. And he immediately regrets it when he sees her nostrils flare. "I'm sorry," he whispers and looks back down at his hands.

Regina takes a deep breath and pulls her eyes away from her son. She looks at the toaster, the piece of burnt toast, the butter knife, and she can't help but think about the time she walked in on Emma dismantling a coffee maker after hers and Killian's first fight, or the time Emma thought the electric can opener would be a great next victim when she found Killian's empty bottles of rum stashed in their apartment's shed. The memories make her heart hurt in a way it only does when Emma Swan is concerned. "Would it make you feel any better if I told you I have wondered about that damn fairy dust myself?"

Henry's ears perk and he snaps his neck to look at his mom. "Are you for real?"

"Yes, Henry, I'm 'for real.'" Regina sighs and then stands, making her way over to the toaster. She picks up the appliance and starts putting it back together, sans the butter knife. When she plugs it in and drops two pieces of bread into the open slots and pushes the lever down, she makes eye contact with her son. "Cinnamon and sugar?" she asks.

"Yes, please," he answers, a small smile on his lips. "And milk… please?"

Regina raises her brows at him, a grin pulling at her lips. "Anything for my little prince."

* * *

When Killian rolls off the couch in the middle of the night and starts cursing at the top of his lungs, Emma isn't sure whether she should laugh at him or scream at him. She comes flying into the living room, though, ready to be of assistance only to find him already on his feet, struggling to find his balance. "Sit back down, you fool," Emma says calmly, leading him back to the couch.

"I can find my own way to the couch, milady," he mumbles, but takes the guidance anyway.

"What happened today, Killian?" Emma asks as she plops down next to him. He smells like sea water and stale rum and Old Spice cologne and has a horrible case of body odor. He needs a shower badly, but that is just not something she wants to help with right now.

"We came upon rough seas. It was quite a squall." Killian leans back onto the couch, rubbing his head with his good hand. "There was nothing I could do. The crew was… well, they were useless, running around like chickens."

"Did you lose the boat?"

"No, I saved her." Killian looks over at Emma and smiles. "I always save the girl. You know that."

If there is one thing that Emma has always loved about Killian, it's his ability to charm a woman. But in the same breath, she hates it just as much. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Where'd Regina go?" Killian asks, his voice dropping at her name, jealousy coating his words. He's always been jealous of Emma's friendship with Regina, but lately, it seems to be a driving force behind his moody days and drunken nights.

"She went home," Emma answers with a sigh. "She didn't want to see _this_ shit show."

"Oh, come on now, love. This? _This _is a _jolly_ good show. A _mighty _pirate being taken down by a wee wave."

"Killian, stop," Emma says softly. "It's not a big deal. You'll go back out. You'll start catching what you need to catch."

"What were you two talking about when I so rudely came home to my _wife_?" he asks, pulling his eyes away from Emma's.

Emma lets out a laugh as she tries to stand up, but his hand on her leg holds her in place. She looks at his hand and then at his face. His jaw is clenched and she knows what's coming next. He's going to pick a fight and Emma's going to have to restrain him with magic and in the morning, everything will be fine. Just like always. "You really want to play this game with me?" Emma finally says and with a wave of her hand, she's magicked his hook across the room onto the dining room table. "Bad form to play with a man's hook, remember?"

"Emma," he says through clenched teeth. "My hook. I'd like it back."

"Then stop with the Regina bullshit," Emma says calmly.

"Then _you _stop having feelings for her."

If air could stop, if sound could hold still, if the walls could close in on themselves, this is when it would be nice if it happened. Emma pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down gently. A shake of the head and a simple puff of air later and she stands up. She turns to look down at him, his eyes really are sad and she wants to scream at him, but she just _can't_. She settles for brutal honesty. "I'll stop having feelings for Regina when you stop comparing me to Milah."

Killian's eyes lighten and Emma knows she's just won this round. She knows he will always _only_ love Milah and that's _okay_. Because honestly? Emma is so in love with Regina it physically makes her hands ache and her throat swell.

"That's fair, my lady," Killian says, holding his hand out for Emma to help him up. When she does and he stands, Emma waves her hand and his hook is back, attached firmly where it should be. "Thank you," he says softly.

"Killian?" Emma says so quietly that it's barely audible. His eyes drift to hers and she shrugs her shoulders. "I do love you," she whispers.

"But you aren't in love with me," he says back, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's a bloody shame, though. A man with these eyes shouldn't be let off the hook."

"'Off the hook?' Really?" Emma asks, a laugh following her question.

He chuckles when she takes his hand and leads him towards the bathroom. "You know it's _good_ form to poke fun at oneself," he says while following her, his boot heels dragging on the wooden floor.

"Oh, yes, how I could I forget. Go. Shower. You smell like a deck hand." She pushes him into the bathroom before closing the door behind him. When she leans against the doorframe, she silently hopes that he won't remember this in the morning.

Of course, it isn't the first time he's cornered her about Regina.

And it won't be the last.

* * *

Regina pulls the blankets up in bed and picks up her book. It's late and she can't sleep, so she reads. Reads to escape everything. She looks over at Robin snoring away next to her and thanks the Gods for small favors. The last she wants is for him to wake up and try and be intimate with her. _Especially _after the night she just had.

Her eyes drift over to her cell phone on the nightstand. The screen is lit up and it means one of two things.

Henry is texting her to tell her goodnight, because he's still _thrilled _about the fact that she lets him keep his cell phone in his room at night.

Or…

Emma.

She leans over to pick up the phone and slides her finger over the screen. Emma Swan appears on her phone. She'll never change the contact to say Emma _Jones. _Never.

She touches the text and reads, _I'm sorry about earlier._

Regina notices that she's holding her breath and lets it out slowly. She types out, _It's okay. Did Hook wake up yet?_

_He's passed out again. Rough seas apparently. Enough to cause a man to drink, I guess._

There really isn't much that Regina can say to that, because she knows Emma and she knows she's embarrassed. And hurt. And honestly? Probably scared, but way too proud to ever admit that. So Regina settles on, _Yes, I can imagine rough seas would make anyone drink._

She waits a couple seconds for a response, but before she gets one from Emma's end she types out, _We should probably talk about what happened._

When she presses send, she finds herself holding her breath again. When Emma's text comes in, she reads it twice to make sure she's reading it right.

_He told me he knows I have feelings for you. It's not the first time he's said it. And he's right, of course. But it hurt more this time than the other times._

In those moments that follow that text, Regina isn't really sure what she's doing.

_Can you meet me at Henry's castle now?_ Regina types out the text so frantically it makes her realize she's not thinking clearly. Or maybe she is but she's so used to harnessing her heart and her soul to this sham of a happy ending that she forgot how it feels to be impulsive.

Regina sees a _Yes _flash across her screen before she lets go of the breath she feels like she's been holding for ten minutes. It takes everything in her to not fly out of bed and magic herself to Henry's old castle with just her pajamas on. She pulls herself together, though, and throws on a pair of faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of flip flops Emma made her buy. They're dreadful and she hates the way they look, but they are easy and a lot more comfortable than heels at 1 AM. She checks to make sure that Robin is still sleeping before she creeps out of the room and poof. Just like that, she's across town, sitting on the wooden deck of the castle, her legs hanging off the edge and swinging slightly with nerves.

She waits. And waits. And waits. It's a good 20 minutes before she sees a pair of headlights coming over the horizon. A small smile comes to her lips when she recognizes that it's the bug's headlights and then an even bigger smile comes to her lips because why didn't Emma just magic herself here?

When the car pulls into a parking spot and the engine turns off, Regina wonders if this is going to end like she's thought about a million times. And as Emma climbs out of the bug, baggy sweat pants, a zip-up hoodie and a ball cap on, Regina knows that it doesn't matter how it ends.

"Why didn't you just -"

"Magic myself here?" Emma asks with her lopsided grin as she approaches the castle. "I felt like being nostalgic."

Regina nods her head and places both of her hands on either side of her legs, leaning forward just a bit. "How's it feel?"

"The nostalgia? I gotta admit, it's a hell of a lot easier when I don't drive," Emma acknowledges with a laugh. She takes a few steps closer to Regina, and looks up into the brunette's eyes. "Were you waiting long?"

"Not really," Regina lies. "I like your hat." Emma's cheeks blush a deep red and Regina silently sends a thank you to the town that voted to put up lights at the playground. "It suits you."

Emma messes with the bill of the hat and then sheepishly looks back up at Regina. "I had bed head."

"That would _also_ suit you," Regina says quietly, a small smile playing at her lips. She watches Emma smile and then glance around the playground. She has her hands shoved into the hoodie's pockets and if it wasn't such a warm night, she would have thought Emma was cold. "Should we talk?"

Emma takes a deep breath at that question and then looks down. She notices Regina's flip flops and a smile spreads across her face before she can even fight it. "I like your shoes," she says with a laugh. "They look really nice on you."

Regina raises a foot and nudges Emma with it. "I thought you'd like that."

"I do," Emma whispers. "I really do."

"Emma?"

She looks up at Regina and takes another step closer to the woman. She's almost between her legs now and it's so surreal that she's not really sure if she isn't dreaming. After all, it's late and she'd be lying if she tried to deny that shot of whiskey she took while Killian was in the shower. Emma watches as Regina reaches up, her fingers land on the bill of her ballcap and she adjusts it slightly. Emma's breath hitches in her throat when those fingers move, laying feather soft touches along her jawline and down her neck. Regina's hand stills right above Emma's heart and she swallows. "Yes?" Emma finally says, her mouth dry.

"What is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Emma answers. "I just…"

"I _know_."

"Do you?"

Regina smiles and reaches for Emma's hand. The blonde gives it over freely and Regina guides it to place right over her own heart. "This… this has been yours since the moment we defeated Zelena. Since the moment you put this back in my chest," Regina says with such emotion and love that it causes goosebumps on Emma's skin.

"I'm married… to Killian."

"I know."

"And you're with Robin. And you have Roland."

"I know."

"What do we do?"

Regina's eyes have filled with tears and it takes everything in her to hold them in. She shakes her head, saying she doesn't know without actually voicing it.

"Henry was right, wasn't he?" Emma asks even though she knows the answer to it already.

"He knows us, Miss Swan," Regina says with a smile, tears running down her cheeks. "We raised him too well."

"Why didn't we listen to him? Why did we think this was something that would go away?" Emma says softly. She knows the answer and she doesn't expect Regina to say anything. It was stupid of them both to think true love was anything other than magic. Emma leans forward, turns her head and rests it against Regina's chest. She can hear her heart beating, the soft thudding enough to make her knees weak. "We have to figure this out, Regina," Emma comments before she pulls away and looks back up into Regina's eyes.

"Yes, we do."

"It's going to change everything."

Regina smiles. She cocks her head to the side and says, "I thought you liked adventure?"

Emma laughs, a full laugh, something she hasn't done in awhile. "I do. You're right."

"Then?"

"We still have to figure this out… Okay?"

"Okay. But first…" Regina slides off of the deck and onto the ground in front of Emma. Their bodies are so close that the heat radiating off of them is almost ridiculous. Regina reaches forward and pushes Emma's ball cap up further and then, before Emma can say anything, she leans forward and places her lips on Emma's. She places her hands on either side of the blonde's face, strokes her thumbs over Emma's cheekbones and breathes in Emma's spice and lavender scent before she breaks away from the kiss. "I just needed to see how that felt."

Emma's eyes are still closed and there's a small smile on her face. "And?" she asks, still not opening her eyes and still trying to feel her feet.

"Just as good as I imagined."

Emma opens her eyes slowly, takes a deep breath, and smiles. She lets out a small laugh. "I agree. I completely agree," before leaning back in to capture those full lips between her own again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the KIND words regarding this fic. I am always so thrilled to see people are actually reading what I write that I typically start getting all teary eyed reading the reviews. I seriously love SWEN so much. You all are amazing... thank you again!**

**Chapter 3**

"I need your help."

Regina stands at the front door, still dressed in her black slacks and white button down shirt from earlier, her hand on the door handle, a smile forming on her lips. "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing those words come out of your mouth," she says wryly.

Snow lets out a laugh. It sounds almost maniacal and clearly she's stressing out about something. After all, where would they all be if there wasn't something that needed saving? Snow's left hand is holding onto her son, Jack, and her free hand pushes through her pixie hair. "I don't know what to do about this p-a-r-t-y for -" she tilts her head towards Jack. "I need your expertise."

"Well, by all means," Regina responds, opening the door wider for Snow and Jack to enter. She reaches forward and Jack wraps his small fingers around Regina's thumb and forefinger. "How's my godson?"

Jack smiles, his dimples so apparent, his eyes so Snow's, Emma's, Henry's. "Hi," he says softly as he grips Regina's fingers. His cheeks flush red and sometimes he looks so much like her own son it stops her heart. She bends down to kiss him on the cheek. He smells like winter and spring at the same time, except that it's summer and autumn all at once and Regina literally has no idea what to do with the love she feels for a child she never thought she'd be allowed to know. When he giggles before returning the gesture, Regina wonders idly if all of these past events were actually part of a path to a this ridiculous happy ending.

"Just like a prince," Regina whispers in his ear. He lunges forward and wraps his little arms around one of her thighs and if it wasn't something she felt so strongly about, crying in front of Snow, she probably would have teared up a bit. When she looks at the woman standing in front of her, she smiles inside because Snow has teared up and isn't trying to hide it and it's so Mary Margaret of her that it makes Regina's heart swell with familiarity. "Snow, hold yourself together," Regina comments, her eyes shining. "Let's go into the kitchen to talk. Shall we? And Jack?" The little boy looks up at her, resting his chin on her thigh. "Roland is upstairs. Why don't you go find him?"

He answers with an, "Okay, Wageena," and scampers up the stairs, holding onto the railing the whole time. His five year old speech impediment makes him not only adorable but distinct and it only adds to the love he receives from everyone in his young life. Both women smile when they hear a tiny, "Wooowand," and a knock on Roland's bedroom door.

"You're so good with him," Snow whispers, her words catching in her throat. "I just can't…"

"Stop." Regina shakes her head and places a hand on Snow's arm. "Let's go discuss." She leads Snow into the kitchen and sits her down at the counter. "Now, what's going on?"

"It's this surprise party for Jack. David thinks it's not big enough with not enough to do and I personally just can't imagine kids wanting to do much more than play in that bouncy ball pit thing. It just makes no sense to me. Why does David think more fun is always the way to go?"

"Because," Regina starts with a sneer, "He's been hanging around that pirate for too long." The end of her sentence is dry, like bread that has been left on the counter uncovered all night long. She finishes filling up the tea kettle and places it on the stove. "What is the allure there?"

Snow lets out a laugh, brushes her bangs from her eyes and sighs. "I honestly have no idea. I guess it's a man thing."

"Well, certainly it's a man thing. No woman in her right mind-" Regina freezes, catching herself from saying anything too damaging. She adjusts her body and smiles before she continues with, "What you have planned is fine, Snow. You need to stop worrying yourself sick over this. He'll be surprised, regardless.." She turns around and sees Snow's shoulders visibly relax.

"Oh, thank God."

Regina eyes Snow. Takes in the stiffness of her lips and the worry in her eyes and even though she knows Snow is famous for fidgeting with her hands, she can't help but notice that the fidgets today are far more out of character and far less normal. Regina takes a breath, asks, "What else is going on?" She is leaning against the counter of the center island now, her elbows on the granite. "You seem far more stressed than need be."

Snow takes a deep breath and then grabs onto Regina's eyes with her own. "Okay, fine. It's Emma. What's going on with Emma?"

Regina feels her heart jump into her throat at the use of Emma's name. She never talks about Emma with anyone. She barely talks about Emma with Emma. She swallows and swallows before asking as nonchalantly as possible, "Whatever do you mean?"

"You know something is going on with her, Regina. I know you two talk. Which is fine, if not a little strange. I've come to terms with it, is what I'm saying. But something is going on… and whatever it is... I don't know… She isn't being honest with me. And I'm her mother."

"I know nothing, dear." Regina turns around when the tea kettle whistles, silently thanking the Gods for well-timed interrupters.

"You've always been a horrible liar."

Regina laughs. "Sounds like something Emma would definitely say to me." She pours water into the mugs that she always keeps out and clean for company and then makes eye contact with Snow. "I'm not telling you, so you can quit prodding me," she finally says, collapsing under the pressure of Snow's eyes that are every bit Emma's eyes. "You'll have to talk to her yourself."

"I knew it," Snow hisses.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yes, of course! But she just tells me I'm being too much of a mom and to stop nagging her."

"Well, do you blame her?"

Snow gasps before continuing with, "And then she had the nerve to say I wouldn't understand even if something was wrong! What does that even mean?"

"It means she doesn't want to talk about it," Regina responds before taking a sip of her tea.

"Why did she tell you?"

A small smile tugs at Regina's lips. "Snow, Emma and I talk. That is all. You know this."

Snow's eyes narrow. "Mmhmm." Her response is short. Curt. Snow has always been a little jealous of this budding friendship that Emma and Regina have embarked on. Snow has, after all, seen the relationship from the beginning. The hatred, the lies, the scheming. But she was there when Regina placed her happy ending in Emma's hands and helped Regina keep a broken heart inside of her chest. She saw the looks and heard the words and smelled their very similar magic scent. And she saw Emma's magic and love and hands place Regina's heart back where it belongs. There has always been something there between the two women and it was never truly hatred.

"Oh, stop."

"Mmhmm," Snow says again, this time with a little more accusation attached.

Regina places both of her hands palms down on the cold granite and lets out a deep sigh. "You realize that I'm in a relationship with Robin?" She watches Snow's eyes, never moving, always questioning. "It's just a friendship. You should be happy that I no longer want to murder her. Or murder you for that matter. Keep questioning me and I might change my tune."

An eyebrow flies to Snow's hairline and her eyes widen. "Ohhhh… Is that so? Sounds like you still have some Queen left in you."

"You're damn right, Snow White. Now let's plan this party," Regina says, humor icing her words and a smile plastering her lips.

* * *

When Henry walks into Granny's, his backpack slung over his shoulder, and a smile on his lips, he's actually not there to see his ma, even though she clearly thinks he is. She jumps up from her seat and smiles. It's a smile he only sees her use occasionally and honestly? It's only when she's around his mom, but she's nowhere to be seen. He lets out a laugh when he gets near her and she slugs him on the shoulder. "Hey, ma," he says as she reaches up and ruffles his hair. "What's going on?"

Emma kneels with one knee up on the booth and leans against the sturdy padded seat back. "I'm waiting for your mom. We're meeting for coffee."

"Ahh," Henry says, the corner of his mouth pulling upwards.

"What are you doing? Homework?"

"Yeah. Alice is meeting me, though… So… I can't join you. If that's okay."

Emma feels a little sting of sadness that her boy is almost a man, but it dissipates when she sees Alice with her blond hair and Jurassic Park sweatshirt and black leggings walk through the door. "She's here, kid," Emm says through her smile. "I'll see you at home later?"

"Yeah. Thanks, ma." He leans in and kisses her on the cheek and really, Emma doesn't care deeply about much in life, but the fact that he's still cool with affection makes her insanely happy. She watches as he saunters over to Alice and the girl bobs up and down on her toes before he grabs her hand and sweeps her over to a booth. They sit on the same side and it's disgusting and it's sweet and it's so not something Emma has ever understood. He looks up and locks eyes with Emma and immediately blushes. Emma laughs inside, because of all the things she gave him through genes, the blushing mechanism is definitely the most torturous on the dating life.

The door opens and Emma's eyes dart over to see Regina walking in, her black heels and nylons, her legs guiding her over with the pencil skirt and the black suit jacket. It's too much and not enough all at the same time. Emma can't quite remember how to breathe except that she's gawking and almost drooling. She wants to hit herself, but she settles for a smile when Regina slides into the booth across from her. "Sorry I'm late. There was a last minute change to the agenda for tomorrow's town council meeting."

"Oh? Anything important?"

"No, not at all. Just normal items of business." Regina smiles before she looks up to see Ruby standing at their table. "Miss Lucas, hello."

"Hi, Regina. How are you doing? How's Robin? And that little cutie, Roland?"

Regina feels the stretching in her chest of her ribcage being torn apart to release the pressure on her heart. "They're doing well. Thank you so much for asking."

Ruby arches an eyebrow. It doesn't seem to matter how much time passes, it still takes her by surprise when Regina is not the Evil Queen, but she's Regina. And she's even more Regina when she's with Emma. Ruby wonders if either of them realize what the rest of the town has already speculated. It's only a matter of time, of course. "Coffee?" Ruby asks, a hand on her hip.

"Yes, please."

"And hot cocoa with cinnamon. Coming right up," Ruby finishes with a skillful turn.

Regina watches as Ruby struts away, her long legs framed by tiny red shorts and red shiny high heels. When she brings her eyes back over to Emma, there's something in the way she's looking down at her hands that makes Regina's hands ache. It's a foreign feeling, something she has only experienced with Emma. She doesn't know how to explain it and wonders if maybe this is the way the blonde's magic speaks to her own. She's never asked Emma about it - if she feels the same thing - and probably never will.

"So," Emma starts, her eyes still focused on her her hands. "Have you...um...thought any more about, ya know," she stalls, her eyes dart up, her left hand motions towards the both of them, "this?"

Regina pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. She had a feeling this is what Emma wanted to talk about. She nods and then says nothing when Ruby approaches, carrying a coffee and a hot chocolate with whip cream. Both women thank the girl, then immediately take a sip of their respective drinks. When Regina sets her mug down, the sound of it hitting the Formica table is almost deafening. "I've thought of nothing else, Miss Swan."

Emma raises her eyebrows, her heart doesn't know whether to sink or float. "And?" She leans over the table, her blond hair falling over her shoulder.

"I have no idea," Regina whispers. Her shoulders fall, her eyes do, as well. "I don't," she starts and then pauses, her index finger absentmindedly tracing the top edge of her mug. "I'm just not sure we can do this, Emma."

"Regina," Emma breathes. Her heart is now sure: sinking is the best course of action. "You... You kissed me."

"You kissed me first."

Emma looks away from the brunette, her hands clenching into fists on top of the table. "So, that's it?" She brings her eyes back over to those dark eyes. She wants to laugh because love is weakness? No, those goddamn eyes are her fucking weakness.

"You are married," Regina hisses as she leans forward. "This is not just as easy as leaving... It's a divorce, it's making him move out, it's Robin and Roland... This is bigger than us."

Emma's eyes immediately fill with tears. This has been her worst fear since the start of everything. Feeling too much. She can't handle those dark eyes looking at her right now, so she scoots to the edge of her booth seat and then pushes up on the table to stand. She looks at the floor, the linoleum, and then at Regina. "Nothing has ever been bigger than us," she says, her voice breaking with emotion. She can literally see Regina's breath leave her lungs. Emma takes a small step and then lowers her head, barreling out of the diner, most of the customers lifting their heads to watch.

Regina sees them all turn their eyes towards her, some gazes more accusatory than others. "Nothing to see here," Regina says, her voice stern, queen-like. After they all turn their attention back to their food, she lowers her head and looks at her mug of coffee. The steam swirls and dissipates and forget curses and murdering hundreds of people, she may have just made the worst mistake of her life by letting Emma Swan run out of Granny's. When Henry slides into the booth next to her, it startles her. "Henry, you scared me." His hand lands gently on her thigh right above her knee and before he says a word, she knows without a shadow of a doubt that Emma is right. Nothing is bigger than this family.

"You okay?" He asks, quietly, his voice deep.

Regina smiles and looks over at her son. "I will be."

"Is ma okay?"

She looks at his eyes, the green, the tiny cleft in his chin, the way he is unmistakably a Charming. "She will be," she whispers. "You shouldn't worry about us."

Henry smiles and when he does, he makes sure to look directly into those dark eyes of his mom, those eyes that used to scare him, and says, "I'll stop worrying when you two finally figure it out."

"Figure what out, dear?" Regina asks through a sigh.

"That true love is magic," he answers, leans forward and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you for dinner on Wednesday." He leaves his mom sitting in the booth, a shocked expression on her face and a warm feeling in her hands.

* * *

"You know what? You are not my dad. So, why don't you focus on being a pirate and stop trying to be someone important to me!"

Emma unlocks the door to the apartment and rushes inside. She sees Killian standing in the kitchen, a frustrated look on his face and Henry at the table, homework spread out in front of him. "What the hell is going on?" Both boys look at her - and let's face it, when Killian acts like this, he is a boy - and neither budge with an answer. "Don't everyone talk at once."

"Nothing is going on," Henry says through clenched teeth.

"Sounded like it," Emma huffs. "Killian? Do you have the same story?"

He glances down at his hook and takes a deep breath. "Yes, same story, love."

Emma watches Henry roll his eyes before he starts again with his calculus homework. She walks over towards him and puts her hands on his shoulders. They're tense, of course, but she leans down and kisses the top of his head. "Hey," she says against his shaggy hair, the smell of cologne and Granny's diner still lingering.

"I'm fine, ma."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Yeah, well, so are you," Henry snaps back, flipping his pencil against the textbook.

Emma sighs. She knows this is about earlier without even having to ask. But she knows he'll need to talk, so she says, "We will talk about this eventually," before she removes her hands from his shoulders. She hears him sigh, knowing that is his way of saying okay without actually speaking. She makes her way over to Killian and stands in front of him. The smell of alcohol and sweat is overwhelming and if she didn't want to get toasted herself, she'd be pissed at him. "Where's mine?" She asks, a fake smile on her lips.

He turns around and wraps his fingers around a tumbler filled with ice and rum. When he faces her, his eyebrow is raised and he flashes his grin at her. "Must be my lucky day."

Emma let's out a puff of air, the irony of his words definitely hitting her. "Actually, it really is your lucky day." She takes the glass, the ice clinking, and brings it to her lips. "Maybe it'll be your lucky night, too."

His full on grin is almost too much to handle and for a second she forgets that this is not what she wants. This has never been what she wants.

But it's what she has.

And it's what she will have to settle for.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL! Viva la Swan Queen!**

Chapter 4

Regina takes a deep breath and crosses her arms over her chest as she sits in the Adirondack chair on the back porch. She looks around the yard at the blooming flowers and the beautifully green grass. Along the fence, the apple tree seedlings Henry and Emma bought for her are finally resembling trees instead of sticks. That birthday two years ago was so nice, so filled with laughter and love. And Emma… She had been so wonderful, so thoughtful with her gift. She had been so _Emma._

She feels a pang of sadness in her heart when she thinks about their last conversation. And that's just it: it had been their _last_ conversation. They haven't spoken a word to each other since.

Not a phone call.

Not a text.

Not even an email.

And it's starting to wear on Regina in ways she didn't even realize could weigh on her. Because as each day passes, her lingering fears about the fact that she trusted Tinkerbell and some fairy dust to pick out her soul mate continue to haunt her every single thought. And dammit, she can't seem to get the sound of Emma's voice out of her head.

_Nothing has ever been bigger than us. _

And those sad green eyes.

And those thin pink lips.

Regina hears the door to the porch open and slide closed. She closes her eyes when the sound of work boots hit against the wood. His movements are slow, deliberate, as he sits down, letting out a very heavy sigh. "Yes?" she says softly and peels her eyes open before stretching her arms out on the armrests of the wooden chair. He's sitting on the porch steps, his hair messy and his clothes dirty.

"Beautiful day," he says, his voice rough.

"It is, indeed." She watches as he rakes his fingers through his hair. She's not surprised that he's joined her, because she's been preparing for this conversation - whatever it entails - for quite some time.

Robin's been reading her journal. And even though she is devastated at first, it quickly hits her that sadly, she's used to not having a private thought.

_Privacy_ is simply a luxury she cannot seem to acquire.

It was the same with Leopold and now with Robin… The first time she found proof of his inability to allow her some privacy (a smudge on a page, the edge creased, the pen not in the same space, the bookmark moved), well, let's just say one would think that a _thief_ would be more careful about leaving behind _evidence_.

After yesterday's entry, though, she knows he's probably reeling with all of this seemingly new information. Who knew that writing it down would be the easiest way to tell him?

Regina blinks when he turns his head towards her. She raises her eyebrows, indicating that he needs to either speak now or forever hold his peace.

"When were you planning on letting me know you have feelings for Emma Swan?"

Even though she is completely prepared for this, Regina still feels the air in her lungs disappear. She has learned over time that it's never easy to admit _out loud_ your infidelities. She stays motionless except for her fingers curling around the arm of the Adirondack chair. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

He sighs, rubs the side of his hand over his moustache and then looks back out at the yard. A couple of puffs of air and then he's saying, "You aren't stupid, Regina. It's bloody well time you stopped acting like it."

At this blatant attack, Regina's fingers tighten even more around the wood. "Well, then, I guess it's time for me to say the same to you."

"Aye," Robin says with a chuckle.

"You realize that I know you've been reading my journal for years?" Regina loosens her grip and then with a voice she hasn't used since she was the Evil Queen says, "And you, Robin Hood, you need to remember your _place_ here."

"Don't, Regina. Don't use that _tone _on me and act like I give a good goddamn." Robin pauses and looks over at her. He's not afraid of her and probably never has been. "Is there a _reason_?"

"For what, Robin?" Regina asks, a sigh and irritation penetrating her words.

"For her? For your feelings? And why are you with me when I remind you so much of him? Of the King?"

Yes, the questioning about Emma is hard, but it's those words that break her heart. The King. _Leopold_. Because yes, there are things that remind her of what she _had _with that horrible excuse for a marriage, but more than anything, Robin reminds her of what she _doesn't _have.

With _Emma_.

And he _knows _that.

"Robin," Regina breathes as she stands up. In two shorts steps she's next to Robin, sitting down on the step and looking at him. His scruff, his eyes, his haircut. There is a huge part of her that really does _love _him. And hearing the defeat in his voice is more than she bargained for when she scribbled _Emma Swan has saturated my brain, my life, my heart and my soul and I cannot let her go _into her journal like a madwoman. "It's not that. You have to believe me." She reaches forward, takes his rough hand in hers and is instantly reminded of holding a much smoother, much smaller hand.

"Than what is it?"

_It's a million little things_, she wants to say.

_It's that you're a hunter and you're dirty and you have big work boots and a tattoo - that I have never liked - and I _love _Roland, but he's _not _Henry and he never will be… _

_It's the memory of that damn fairy dust. _

_It's trying to believe that magic can be _created _when clearly there is none to begin with._

_It's knowing that every time I touch Emma there is a feeling inside of my veins that has never been replicated._

"It's...not you, it's me," Regina finally says, deciding that utter honesty is not the best way to let someone down gently. "I'm just in a rut."

Robin pulls his eyes up to meet hers. "A rut? Emma _Swan _is not a rut. Just admit it, Regina. Admit that this, you, me, Roland, is not working because of _her_."

At first, she wants to lie and argue and tell him he's wrong. She's a _queen_, after all, and even though the evil has faded, the crown will always remain. But the more she looks at him, the more she remembers, and the more she remembers… well… It only takes a few deep breaths before she gains the courage to let him win this round. "Okay," she concedes. He looks shocked at first, but is he _really_? Probably not. He knows and he hopefully prepared himself for the possibility that Regina would actually tell the truth. She almost always tells the truth when it comes to Emma Swan. "It's not working because of _her_," she whispers. "It's just that we share Henry and I'm sorry. I really am." She watches him take her words and mull them over.

There are a few short beats of complete and utter silence before he opens his mouth to speak. "Do you want this… with me… with Roland?" he asks, squeezing her hand gently.

Her heart aches at that, because no. She _doesn't _want this. She never really has! She was forced into this because of reasons she'll never understand and it makes her all of the sudden very angry, but at the same time very sad, and that is not how she wants to live any longer. Sad and angry are two emotions she never wants to associate with her life again. "I don't know," she says so softly that she can barely hear herself. His grip on her hand loosens a bit before he sniffs through his nose, indicating that he's holding back tears. "I'm sorry, Robin."

"What do we do?"

Regina takes a very deep breath and lets it out so slowly that it feels like an entire day has passed by the time she opens her mouth to speak. "I think it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"And Roland?" Robin asks. He looks at Regina, looks into her eyes. "You think he'll be okay with this?"

"No," Regina whispers. "But I don't think bringing him up in a household not full of love would be the right thing to do to him."

Robin goes to stand up, props his hands on his knees and then takes a deep breath before rising. He clears his throat and then looks back at the apple saplings. "She's married, you know. And I doubt that ol' Captain Hook will be as willing to walk away as I am." He stands up and turns, making his way back up onto the porch. He takes a couple steps and then stops. "You know I'm only doing this because I want you to be happy, right?"

Regina can't look at him. She nods her head, places her hand over her mouth and then listens as his boots carry him back to the door and inside.

* * *

"You and Regina are in charge of the cake and pies."

"Um, no. We aren't. Killian and I will bring the cake and pies. We don't need Regina to help."

Snow picks her head up from the birthday party to-do list and furrows her brow. Her pencil has stopped in its place on the paper, her head tilts and she lets out a huff. "What do you mean? You and Regina have been on cake duty since we all started celebrating these birthdays together. It works out best that way. And Regina actually knows how to bake, which is far more than I can say about you." Emma shoots Snow a glare from across the room. "No offense, Emma."

"Yeah, none taken," Emma says with an eyeroll. "Just take Regina off the list. Take her off the guest list, too while you're at it."

"You are absolutely out of your mind if you think I'm not going to invite her to Jack's party. Do you happen to recall what went down the last time we didn't invite Regina to a celebration?"

"Yeah, yeah, she cursed your first born and an entire kingdom, whatever. We _survived_. Just cross her off the list. Jack doesn't need her there."

"She's his _Godmother_, Emma!"

"And it's bullshit. Just cross her name off. And no need to invite Robin or Roland, either."

Snow lets out a very heavy sigh as she pushes the chair back from the dining table and stands up. She takes a few steps across her apartment and leans against the center island in the kitchen. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"No, I don't care to." Emma continues to sip on her cup of coffee while she leans against the countertop. "She doesn't get to come celebrate this time. Okay?"

"No, it's not _okay_, Emma. We have come a very long way from the Regina that we all used to fear. I will not ruin that because you're fighting with her."

"What? Why do you think I'm fighting with her?" Emma asks, her voice so shrill it makes her own hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. "I just don't want her there."

"Well, tough." Snow crosses her arms and tips her chin into the air. "Regina will be coming to the party and you will be working with her for the cake and pies. I'm already a nervous wreck about this gathering and I will not take your inability to work with her as a reason to uninvite Jack's very favorite person on the planet - aside from you, of course."

Emma watches her mother's eyes and notices her body language. She's serious about this. "I don't want to," Emma says softly. "Please don't make me."

"Emma, honey, what _happened_?" Snow asks, her shoulders soften and she assumes immediately the position of supportive mother.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you, Emma."

Emma takes a deep breath. She wants to tell her. She really does. But she knows that it'll throw Snow right off the deep end. "We just had some miscommunication. That's all."

"Please, figure it out and help her with the cakes and pies. _Please_."

"Okay. Fine. I will do this… this _ONE _time." Emma looks down at her black boots and says softly, "For you."

"Thank you, honey," Snow says as she lays a hand on Emma's arm and squeezes. "Now, I need a half chocolate, half vanilla cake. And three apple pies." Emma lets out a puff of air and a laugh at those words. "_What_ is so funny?" Snow asks her daughter.

"Apple pies? From Regina? Are you kidding me?"

Snow smiles. "She really does make a mean apple pie."

Emma shakes her head back and forth, a smile on her lips. "Yeah, she really does."

* * *

Emma stands in front of 108 Mifflin, the start of a headache already annoying her and the knot in her stomach frustrating her. She hasn't really spoken to Regina still and it's not something either one of them are handling. The short texts back and forth to confirm baking a cake and pies together was the most either one has said to the other in days.

So, when Emma hears the clack of heels on the other side of the door and the click of the door opening, there's a part of her that wants to run. Turn around, bolt down the sidewalk, and hope to God that when she teleports herself, she doesn't end up right back where her heart always takes her.

"Miss Swan," Regina says softly, the door still held onto for support. "Did you bring your baking skills today, dear?"

Emma smiles, already feeling a tiny bit better since Regina actually doesn't seem mad. "I did. Well, I at least brought my helping skills, because we both know I _still _can't bake worth a damn." She walks inside, her hand reaching out and wrapping around Regina's slender wrist. Her eyes lock onto those insanely dark ones in front of her and it literally makes her heart hurt. "Are we okay?"

Regina feels the pit of her stomach fill with butterflies and sees the sadness in Emma's eyes. It has always been hard to walk away from the other woman, but now, it's literally impossible. "We will be, yes," Regina whispers. "I can always make you a turnover if your plans are to continue with ignoring me, though."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you," Emma laughs. She lets go of Regina's wrist, the feeling of her soft skin still lingering. She takes a few steps towards the kitchen and then stops abruptly. "Where's Roland?" The young boy is typically sprinting into her arms by now. She feels Regina's hand land gently on the small of her back, so she turns her head to look at the brunette.

"Robin and Roland have moved out," Regina says. She smiles. It's a small smile and it' not meant to be irreverent, but what else is there to do? She makes her way around Emma and into the kitchen. She's already set out the baking equipment and materials. "I thought we could start with the pies." She puts an apron on over her head and ties the sash firmly in the back.

Emma comes bursting into the kitchen. Her mind is racing a million miles a minute. She just finished telling Hook that he has nothing to worry about. She just finished telling him that Regina is not _someone to worry about._ She just finished doing things with him she hadn't done in months… because of what Regina had _said_. "What are you talking about?"

"Pies. They're _round_. You fill them with _fruit_. Well, in this case, _apples_. I thought you understood what we were doing here, Emma."

"Regina, cut the _shit_," Emma hisses as she points a finger at the once evil queen. "What are you _talking _about?"

Regina takes a deep breath and slides the canister of flour across the countertop. She unscrews the lid, scoops out a quarter cup of flour and then spins around to the refrigerator to grab the pie crust dough. When the metal bowl hums after hitting the granite, Regina raises her eyes to look at Emma. She's still standing there, her finger a little limper now, but her face still has the same resolve she always holds when it comes to getting her way. "I asked Robin to move out. He did. The end."

"The end?"

"Yes, Emma, the end. I don't know what else you want me to say." Regina starts rolling out the dough onto the counter, her mind is racing now, though, and it makes her hands shaky and her heart beat thready. "I just couldn't handle it anymore," she says with a whisper. Her eyes are filling with tears and this is not what she needs right now. She does not _need_ to _cry_ right now in front of _Emma Swan._

"Regina," Emma chokes out. She could never really handle seeing anyone cry, but when Regina cries? Shit. She might as well just check herself into a mental hospital because the sight drives her insane. She cannot handle it. At all. She takes a few steps closer to the brunette and lays an unsteady hand on Regina's arm. She can feel it flexing as the woman continues to roll the dough out. "Regina?" Emma asks this time. The rolling pin stops and Regina's shoulders relax. Emma wraps her fingers around Regina's forearm and then pulls the woman into her arms.

Regina lets it all happen. She lets Emma's strong arms wrap around her. She lets Emma's lips land in the crook of her neck. She lets those hands move up her sides and then back down again and across her back. She lets it all happen and for the first time in days she starts to feel whole again. "I don't know why I said what I said. I don't know," Regina whispers, blond hair pressed to her face, the smell of lavender and spice overtaking her. "I know you're married. I know. But I don't care, Emma. I don't care."

"Regina," Emma breathes. "I slept with him last night… I hadn't in months and months… But you said… and I didn't… I don't know." She hears the brunette's sharp intake of air and then a gasp, a sob, and then even more tears. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I thought you didn't want this."

"I know, I know," Regina says through her tears and between trying to catch her breath.

Emma pulls away from Regina and ducks down slightly to look into the brunette's eyes. "Look at me," she says, her hands on Regina's arms. "I will fix this. I promise."

"How, Emma? How? You are _married_! I didn't ask Robin to leave because I thought you'd leave Hook for me!"

Emma's eyes are filled with tears now as she moves her hands to cup Regina's face. "You did it because you are done being sad," she whispers before she gently wipes stray tears from those beautiful cheeks with the soft pads of her thumbs. "I get it. I _understand_, don't you see? I don't want to be sad anymore, either, Regina."

"Then leave!" Regina's voice rattles the glass on the cabinets. "Stop pretending and _leave _him, Emma."

Emma stands there in front of Regina. Breathless. She honestly knew that was what she needed to do, but actually following through? It's never that easy. "And do what? Move in here? With you? And Henry?"

Regina uses the heels of her palms, the only part of her hands not covered in flour, and wipes at the tears on her face. "Is that so wrong? Us? Together? As a family? _Finally_?"

The corner of Emma's mouth turns upward and she shrugs her shoulders. "No, it's not wrong at all," she answers with a soft tone that practically melts Regina in place.

"Then?" Regina asks while looking directly into Emma's green eyes. "Let's-"

"-say _fuck it_ and be a family?" Emma interrupts.

Regina smiles, laughs a bit, sniffles and then says, "Yeah. _Exactly _what I was going to say."

Emma moves forward and puts her arms around Regina's waist, pulls her closer and before she places her lips on those full, red ones, says so softly, "You know that's the best idea you've _ever _had."

"Honestly, I think you're wrong about that." Regina reaches forward and gathers a handful of flour from the counter and shouts, "This is!" She throws a puff of white at Emma and starts laughing when the blonde opens her eyes, revealing creases by the sides and spitting out some that landed in her mouth. "You're looking a little pale, Miss Swan," Regina says through her laughter. "Are you feeling okay?"

Emma wipes the back of her hand over her lips and then lets out a tiny chuckle before her eyes lock onto Regina's. She lunges forward so quick that Regina barely has time to react, let alone escape. Emma presses her lips into the brunette's and immediately feels her give in to the kiss. She can feel hands on the lapel of her jacket, pushing it down her arms, when she pulls away a tiny amount. "I think that was my best idea ever."

"I agree, Emma. Gods," Regina breathes out as she leans in, stops a centimeter from the blonde's lips and says, "Now kiss me again."

And Emma listens to that request.

Over and over and over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for coming on this journey with me! It's been fun! I hope you all like the end. :) **

Chapter 5

"Tell me about Daniel."

Regina pauses, her wine glass almost to her lips, and takes a deep breath. She glances over at Emma, her black Star Wars t-shirt still covered in flour, her jeans rolled at the bottoms, her flip flops casually tossed to the side. Emma is sitting on the stairs of the porch next to Regina, wiggling her toes in the summer air, and she isn't looking at Regina, rather she has her head propped in her hands, elbows on her knees, and her eyes are closed. The brunette raises an eyebrow at the sight and then looks away before taking a long drink of her red wine.

"I mean, if you want to, of course. You don't have to," Emma says, keeping her eyes closed, letting the sounds of summer relax her.

"I don't mind talking about him," Regina responds. She rubs her free hand over the sleeves of her light blue button-down shirt and then clears her throat. "It's just been awhile since someone has asked me about him."

"Probably Robin, right?"

Regina lets out a huff and then swirls the wine in her glass. "No, Robin did not ask me about him," she says with a sad smile. She sees Emma turn her head out of the corner of her eye. "Which is fine. I wouldn't have felt comfortable talking about him to Robin."

"No?"

A shake of the head and a glance back to Emma and Regina smiles. "No," she confirms. "Talking about him is almost like letting someone take up residency in my soul. It's too personal. Too real. Too much." She notices Emma stiffen a small amount and then sees her blond hair that she had pulled back into a loose braid while they were baking fall over her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me, Regina."

"Emma," Regina breathes. "I want to," she says softly, moving her hand to cover Emma's that is now lying across the blonde's lap. "You know he was the one that taught me how to ride?" She retracts her hand when Emma smiles and wraps it firmly around the stem of her wine glass. She looks out onto the yard, sees fireflies start to light up and speak to each other and smiles and smiles. Since the curse broke, the Enchanted Forest has seeped into Storybrooke more and more and the fireflies that light up the summer skies are her favorite part. "I knew how before, but he really taught me how to let go and be one with the horse. He _listened _to me, Emma. He understood what I didn't want and he was okay with it. He wanted me to be free… He just wanted _me_. And that was all I ever wanted, was someone who just wanted _me. _He was so kind and so cute and sometimes," Regina stops, her breath catching slightly in her throat. "Sometimes he would look at me and…" She glances at Emma, because Emma's _looks _are Daniel's _looks _and it is all she can do to keep her wits when their eyes lock and she hears Daniel's voice and _then love again _and, "It's a lot to get past," Regina ends with softly. She takes a deep breath and when she lets it out, the shakiness of it betrays her outward display of bravery. "Daniel was my everything."

Emma leans over towards Regina, bumping the other woman with her shoulder before saying, "You realize I'll never expect to replace him."

Regina lets out a small laugh and then glances at the blonde. "How kind of you," she says, her voice deep. "It wouldn't be an easy feat."

"I know," Emma whispers. She moves and places a kiss on Regina's shoulder before sitting upright again. "I should probably go. We have a big day tomorrow. Birthday party and all. I wonder if Jack knows about the surprise." She starts to stand up and is stopped by Regina's voice.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" she asks, looking down at the brunette.

Regina reaches forward and wraps her hand around Emma's, squeezing lightly. "You don't have to rush this with Hook." Her eyes glance up and lock onto the green ones staring down at her. "I know how hard it's going to be. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to just _stay_."

"Regina," Emma starts, her voice breaking with emotion.

"No," she says in unison with a squeeze to Emma's hand again. "You're _married_. And I get it. I do." She watches as Emma turns towards her, leans down in front of her, and gently slides two fingers under her chin. Regina feels her heart beat thumping away beneath her rib cage and tries to take a deep breath.

"Stop," Emma whispers, trailing those two fingers across Regina's jawline and down the front of her neck. "I didn't go through all of this to not hold onto my true love." She leans forward, places her lips on Regina's and then pulls away, smiling. "Besides, why would I ever give up these lips?" she asks, brushing her thumb lightly across the red, bottom lip of the brunette.

"I wondered the same thing, dear," Regina pushes out, trying to not sound like a giddy high schooler, but insanely incapable of forming coherent thoughts. "Good luck."

"I'll see you tomorrow at the party," Emma says when she stands up and starts to walk towards the back gate. "Text me."

"I will," Regina responds before lifting up her glass.

* * *

"We really need to talk," Killian says not even two seconds after Emma walks into their apartment.

She looks across the room at him, standing there in his blue jeans and blue plaid shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows. He looks frazzled and… _clean_? Which is so not like him. Something is clearly wrong, and she's not really sure what to say, because he's right, they do need to talk. But also because what the hell? "Okay," she says, questioning the request with a narrowing of her eyes. "About?"

"You. Me. _Us_."

How _convenient_. "Okay," Emma answers, stretching out the O like a sarcastic child.

"Sit down." Killian motions towards the chair in the living room with his hook while he slumps down on the couch.

His eyes are on Emma the entire time and when she eases herself onto the chair cushion, she's half tempted to just magic herself somewhere else. She has never handled confrontation well, regardless of the situation. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Killian almost shouts.

His breath hits Emma like a wave and smells like alcohol. She's about 99% positive that he's wasted, but there's a sober look to his eye that stills her. "What's going on then?"

"I was out. Tonight. Because you weren't home when I got home." He pauses and looks around the room. "Robin was out. We were at the Rabbit Hole. Drinking."

Emma swallows. "And?"

"Care to enlighten me as to why Regina asked Robin to move out?"

Her heart sinks. She knew this is what this conversation would be about, but truth be told, she was hoping she was wrong. "Um," she starts, stammering and not really knowing how to respond. "I mean, I guess what happened is that-"

"And don't lie to me, Swan," he says through clenched teeth, cutting her words off. "I know you. I've known you for years. Don't bloody sit there and act like I don't _know_ you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" It was Emma's turn to shout now, even if he was already aware of her indiscretion, it just didn't seem like a fight she wanted to succumb to so easily.

Killian let out a laugh, rubs his hand over his scruff and then smiles. "You really think I'm stupid? You think that just because I'm a stupid _pirate_, a _sailor_, that I am _stupid_? You seem to forget that I'm the one that typically strays. So, I say this to you: Birds of a feather, Swan. Birds of a feather."

"Stop calling me 'Swan!' You only do that when you're mad at me."

"I am mad at you, dammit!" Killian shouts, laughing a bit, but definite anger showing through. His earring swings with the motion of his head. "You have had feelings for that woman since way before me."

"_That woman_?" Emma asks.

"_Regina_!"

Emma shakes her head. Her stomach feels like it wants to empty itself onto the coffee table. The bottle of wine she had downed after baking has surely come back to haunt her. "Fine!"

Killian takes a breath, almost as if he's going to argue back before he realizes she has just come clean. He closes his mouth and just stares at her, blinking his blue eyes.

"Are you happy now?" Emma shouts, her eyes welling with tears. "Is that really what you wanted to know? If I am in love with Regina? Because I am! And I have been since before your pirate ass. And I married you because I wanted to let her go and you _love _me and that was _nice_! But I cannot pretend anymore, Killian. I just can't." Emma's face is covered in tears. She wipes at her cheeks with her hands and then goes to stand up, but before she does, she stops, looks at Killian and says, "I cannot help this and you _damn well_ know it!"

"Emma," he whispers, reaching out with his hand. "Don't you think I know this all already?"

"What?" she screeches, red faced and breathless. "Then why did you have to fucking corner me like that?"

"Because," he starts. "You only ever tell me the truth when I corner you." The side of his mouth moves upwards, forming a small smile. "I just wanted you to be honest with me."

"Fuck," Emma breathes. She decides not to stand up and leans back in the chair, covering her face with her hands. "What the fuck are we going to do?"

"Well, it's been said in every realm I've ever traveled in that true love cannot be stopped." He leans forward, propping his elbows on his knees, his hand gripping the curve of his hook. "I suppose we separate."

Emma closes her eyes and then shakes her head back and forth slowly. "I don't even know how this happened."

"It happened the moment you met her, Emma," Killian answers, even though they both know that wasn't a question to be answered. "I've heard the tale a time or two. The way you two fought, the invasion of personal space, the gradual shift to a friendship. I tried to tell you before we wed that I wasn't your true love, but you were too pigheaded to trust in me."

Emma lets out a laugh and then leans forward, mimicking Killian's position. "I just didn't think."

"You never think, Swan." Killian continues to look down at his hook before he glances up, locks eyes with her and then looks back down. "I'll move onto the boat," he says quietly. "Smee will be happy for a roommate." He goes to stand up and is stopped by Emma's hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"So am I. But it wouldn't be very chivalrous of me to stand in the way of true love, would it?" he says, tears filling his eyes. He moves around her, touches her shoulder, squeezes and then walks away.

And for the first time in 5 years, Emma feels a weight lift from her shoulders she didn't even know she had been carrying.

* * *

When Emma rounds the corner to the park, carrying three gifts that are insanely too big and too much for a 5 year old, she immediately sees Jack, dressed in little jeans and a white t-shirt with a T-Rex on it, his little hand gripping Regina's fingers. A smile comes to Emma's face because within seconds, she sees Regina stop in her tracks and look behind her, almost as if she sensed Emma's presence.

Sometimes their connection is almost too much to wrap her brain around.

Henry comes jogging up to Emma and laughs. "Ma, did you go nuts buying gifts? What'd you even get him?"

"Legos. The Millennium Falcon, of course. And Hogwarts."

"_Hogwarts_? Like the entire Lego Hogwarts? And the friggin' Millennium Falcon?!" Henry hisses. "What the heck, ma? You never spoiled me like that." He shakes his head and smiles. "This is just crazy."

"Oh, and a blow up life-sized Raptor," Emma says with a smile. "And, by the way, you were spoiled _rotten_, so stop right now."

Henry starts to chuckle and then grabs the gifts. "True, true. I guess he deserves it."

"Hey, he's your _uncle_. He totally deserves it."

"Still so weird to hear that."

"Oh, _I _know. Imagine having a brother or sister that's 30 years younger than you, kid," Emma says softly.

Henry smiles and then looks at his mom. "Feel free to give me a brother or sister at any time." He laughs as she carries the gifts over to the large picnic table. There are more wrapped presents than should be legal, but clearly it's because both Snow, Regina and Emma have gone crazy with the gift buying. Not to mention the gifts Henry has bought Jack. As well as the rest of Storybrooke.

"Emma, sweetie," Snow says as she rushes up to greet her. "I'm so glad you're here." She kisses her cheek. "Are you… okay?"

Emma stops, takes Snow's hand and shrugs her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just don't say anything around Henry yet. He was staying at a friend's last night and doesn't know."

"I won't," Snow says. Emma eyes her and Snow raises both hands. "I promise. I will keep this secret."

"You'd _better_."

Emma looks around and finds Henry's voice and laughter. He's inside the blow-up jumping castle with the kids. She can make out Roland's eight year old head and for the briefest of seconds, it makes her heart stop. But she realizes that it's okay. Robin is nowhere in sight. There's a group of other small kids and Henry is obviously their favorite. An 18 year old that loves acting like a kid? He's their best friend!

"Emma, Emma, Emma!" A small voice is shouting and all of sudden she feels little arms wrap around her legs. She looks down at the assailant and smiles.

"Jack!" Emma shouts and bends down to pick him up. She swoops him into her arms and bends him over, pressing kisses to his neck and face. He's giggling uncontrollably and it is seriously one of the best sounds she's ever heard. "Happy birthday!"

"Tank youuu," he says when she pulls him upright. He throws his arms around her neck and hugs her. "You make me happy, Emma!"

Emma feels herself chuckling at his cute voice and looks at him when he pulls away from her. "Gimme a kiss!" She says and puckers her lips. He kisses her before she puts him down and he runs away towards the jumping castle. She looks over at Regina as she slides up next to her. The brunette is wearing a long, black skirt and sandals and a white v-neck t-shirt, and even though Emma loves the power suits and heels, the casual style Regina has adopted in the last couple of years really _fits _her. "Hi," Emma breathes when Regina's shoulder nudges hers.

"Hi," she echoes, her eyes locking onto Emma's. "Are you okay?" she asks, her voice cracking slightly.

"I am now," Emma responds, barely above a whisper. "You look _really _beautiful."

Regina feels her cheeks flush a deep red and she ducks her head. For the longest time, she had trained herself to never let people know when she was happy or sad. She was always to appear regal. Above everyone, everything. But now? Now it's almost impossible when it comes to Emma Swan and that smile and voice and hands and _lips_. When Regina runs her hand through her dark hair, brings her eyes up to look at Emma's, she feels that same wave of magic that is always so apparent. "So do you," she says, her hands still fidgeting.

"Hey," Emma says as she reaches out with one of her hands and stills Regina's. "_Relax_."

Regina draws in a deep breath and looks around at all the party-goers. Abigail and Frederick, Red, Granny, Tinkerbell and Blue, the Dwarves, Dr. Whale. Snow and David. Henry. Her eyes move to Emma's green and she lets out the breath she had been holding. "Okay. I'll relax."

"I'm not even divorced yet."

Regina starts to laugh as they both head towards the blow up jumping castle. "Very true, Emma. Very, very true."

Emma looks over at Regina and smiles. "I'm so happy."

Regina stops, stilling Emma with a hand on her arm. "I am, too. I really am. I never thought…" She stops, looks away from those green eyes and feels a pang of sadness run through her. "I just never thought we'd get here."

"I know," Emma whispers, her hand moving of its own accord and gently pushing some loose strands of Regina's dark hair behind her ear. "Look at me." She watches Regina's eyes, those dark, dark eyes move towards hers and before she says anything, she smiles. "You're it for me."

"Holy cow!"

Emma and Regina both snap their heads towards the voice. Henry comes walking up to them, a hotdog in one hand and a Coke in the other. "Are you two serious?"

Emma starts to laugh. "So much for keeping it from the kid," she says under her breath, leaning in towards Regina.

Regina smiles and crosses her arms, tries to play coy. "Henry. Whatever do you mean?"

"You are,_ aren't you_?" Henry lets out a laugh and then lunges towards them both, trying to not lose his hot dog and pop in the process. He has his long arms wrapped around the both of them, laughing, when he says loudly, "Oh, man, moms I am so happy!"

Emma starts to laugh right along with Henry and says, "Kid, keep your voice down. We haven't said a word to anyone."

"Okay, okay," he complies as he pulls back and takes a huge bite of his hot dog. He chews, chews, swallows and then whispers, "So, no Hood? No Hook?"

Both Emma and Regina shake their heads.

"What about Roland?" Henry asks. And for the briefest of moments it looks like he isn't sure this was the best plan. "I mean, will he get to come over and stuff?"

Regina sees Emma's head turn, looking at her with an inquisitive stare. "Robin and I discussed that last night." She reaches her hand out and says softly, "Roland is a part of our lives now, Henry. So yes, he'll still get to come over."

"Awesome," he says with another laugh. "My lips are sealed. I promise."

"They'd better be, _Henry_," Regina chides. "Go. Eat your hot dog and play with the kids."

Emma watches Henry bound away and then looks back at Regina. "I'm glad," she says.

"About?"

"That Roland still gets to be a part of your life." Emma lays a hand on Regina's forearm, her fingers wrapping gently around it. "He loves you and Henry."

Regina smiles, the wind rustles her hair and she moistens her lips. "You realize this was way too easy," she comments. "You, Hook. Me, Robin. It was _way _too easy."

Emma lets out a laugh and then tilts her head. "Well, I guess you could say that. But if 8 years, 2 curses, being separated by a portal to the Enchanted Forest _twice_, overcoming disliking each other, learning to share our son, trips to Neverland and fighting a Wicked Witch are _easy things_ to get past, then I would hate to imagine what you think is _hard_."

"Emma," Regina says through her mirrored laughter. "You know what I mean."

"I do," Emma responds. "But this?" She motions between them with her hand and gentle look in her eyes. "We fought the battle for _this _and we won. It wasn't _easy_." Emma looks around the park, takes in the breeze, looks up at the sky. "It was _right_. And that's all that matters."

Regina smiles as she watches Emma, her smile, her cheeks, her eyes. She's right. She always has been. Since the moment she walked up with Henry and said hi.

After all, some things never change.


End file.
